A Lesson In Respect
by Lolita-chan
Summary: Twopart oneshot. KakaIru. Iruka says some offensive things to Kakashi and goes to apologize. Will probably include liberal amounts of alcohol. Yaoifluffness.
1. Chapter 1

1

A Lesson In Respect

Red coloring slowly filled the face of the pony-tailed teacher sitting at the desk.

"This is the third late report this month, Hatake-san. I doubt that I will even be able to read your hand-writing! Why is it so crumpled? That is so unprofessional! I can't accept this!" The words came calmly at first, building up to a near screech as the last sentence tumbled out. The other Ninja in the crowded Mission Room hardly noticed; this kind of outburst was common when the two men came in contact of each other.

"Relax, Iruka-sensei. There is really no need to jump up my ass about it," the bored-looking Jounin said as he slouched lazily, left hand stuffed in the pocket of his dark uniform pants and right hand busy with that glaring orange book. And with this last bit of disrespect, Iruka snapped.

"I wouldn't have thought there was room for me in there, with your big head already crammed up it," came the retort. "Really, just because you are famous doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want! You, especially, need to set a good example for the other Ninja! You can't even fill out a report properly; what business do you have instructing Konoha's youth? How can you be trusted with the lives of others when the simplest of tasks are too much for you?!"

The entire room became silent, horrified looks plastered on the faces of Shinobi and Kunoichi, all eyes on the two men at the desk.

As the realization of what had just transpired dawned on the Chuunin, his complexion quickly drained to a deathly white and his eyes shut tight, while tan hands immediately covered his treacherous mouth.

_Oh God, _he thought, waiting for the infamous chidori to blast him to shreds,_ there was so much in life I hadn't experienced yet_. _This is how I am to die? How humiliating. What will Naruto think? That poor kid. I promised him ramen when he got back from his mission. Oh, well, maybe Kakashi will take him. Naruto seems to prefer that bastard more than me now, anyways. _

As Iruka's thoughts began to turn bitter, he realized that the death blow had yet to come. He cracked one eye open to determine what was delaying his imminent demise. The white-haired man standing before him did not look angry; he looked... shocked. His jaw was agape under his ever-present mask and his visible eye was wide open. He wasn't moving in the slightest; no reaction other than the surprise that someone would talk back to him, especially someone that the ex-anbu member clearly out-ranked.

_Lovely. I broke Konoha's number 1 ninja. This is getting better and better._

"Ah... Hatake-san?" Iruka questioned, pulling his hands away from his mouth. When no answer came he lowered his hands completely and began to apologize, standing and bowing deeply.

"I am so sorry, that was inappropriate. I have no excuse."

Still no response.

Iruka lifted his head to look at the Jounin, who was standing still as a... well, a scarecrow. His eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, which read 5:27.

The Ninja in the Mission Room seemed to break out of the trance and escaped through the doors, pushing each other out of the way in hopes of quickly evading the tension in the room.

"Please excuse me. My shift has ended and I have somewhere to be. Again, I sincerely apologize," the brown-haired man said shakily, averting his eyes as he stood straight and began to edge towards the door. At the doorway he stopped and looked back at Kakashi, but he was in the same position he had been in for the last 10 or so minutes. Iruka turned and fled.

--------------------------

Kakashi finally had recovered enough to make it back to his apartment at around 6:00. The ninja in Konoha had become so rude; while he was standing at the front desk, no less than 4 people had poked and/or prodded him. Was it so unusual for a man to ponder on life standing at the front of a line for half an hour? He was a genius for God's sakes. Geniuses have been known to do eccentric things on occasion. Okay, to be fair, they were probably just concerned citizens making sure he hadn't mysteriously died and was spreading toxic spores through a wound in his body made by an enemy village. But his point remains valid.

He fell face-forward onto the battered couch that rested against the wall of his messy apartment, trying to sort out his plethora of racing thoughts and hurt feelings.

_How dare he insult me so blatantly? That little-_ _No, I don't care. He never liked me and he never will. It's no big deal. Lots of people dislike me, hell, most hate me enough to try to assassinate me. Get used to it. Besides, everything he said was the truth._

Another voice began to speak up, from deep within the center of his being.

_You do so care, you jerk. Stop lying to yourself; he's different. It doesn't matter if the whole village thinks you are a perverted, lazy, smart-ass, just not him. You have been fascinated by that man since the first time he contradicted you._

That memory stood out in his mind more than any other conversation he had ever had in his life. No one had ever doubted his knowledge training the new Genin, even when he was on his kick of failing all of them for fun. The fact that a common school-teacher would argue with the Copy-Nin lit a spark in his soul that Kakashi hadn't felt since he was a child. The spark of welcome conflict, of delicious friction of the two personalities clashing.

His quiet musing was interrupted by a timid knocking at the front door. Startled, Kakashi whipped a kunai out of the holster wrapped around his upper leg and sprung into battle stance.

It took only a few seconds for Kakashi to realize that he simply had a visitor at his door. He stalked over to the door and looked out the small peephole to see a face he had memorized through months of observing the Mission Room and classrooms.

_Strange enough that someone would bother to come see me, but Iruka? Did he come to apologize more? I don't know if I can handle that. Whenever I try to get along with him I end up making an even bigger fool of myself._

Outside, Iruka shifted nervously, his deep brown eyes glancing around him to ensure that he was safe in this unfamiliar territory, while that sweet blush spread across his cheeks.

_Oh, God, he looks good._

Kakashi took a deep breath, and opened the door.

------------------------

Just as the relief that no one was home was flowing over him, Iruka heard a single click of a lock and the door opened to reveal a nonchalant Kakashi, not at all surprised to see the Chuunin school teacher standing in the entryway.

_Okay. I can do this._

Iruka bowed his head deeply and began to recite his prepared speech.

"Uh... Good evening, Hatake-san. I wanted to apologize for my behavior this afternoon. I realize that with all the difficult missions you are always on, it must be nearly impossible to keep your reports tidy and to turn them in early. I will no longer complain about the state of your papers, and I hope that you can forgive me for my foolish temperament."

Kakashi just watched him silently. When the apology was through, Iruka raised his head and studied Kakashi. However, he saw no response in the small amount of exposed features, and decided it was useless..

"Come in for a bit."

Iruka's backward movement stopped abruptly as he stared at the white-haired man in front of him, right eye curved into a smile.

_Is this some kind of trick? Kakashi never has visitors. If I go in there, maybe it will spring a trap complete with paralysis darts, and then he will draw on my face with permanent marker and send me back out and then I'll have to go to school like that-_

"Well?"

Iruka snapped back to reality and noticed that Kakashi was holding the door wide open for him to enter. He stepped inside cautiously, and when nothing happened to him, he turned to the Jounin, nodding.

"Thank you, Hatake-san."

"Kakashi," he corrected. "Come on, I'll get us something to drink."

He motioned to the sofa, and Iruka walked over to it and sat down. Kakashi was now in the kitchen, and Iruka could hear soft clanking sounds of glasses and bottles.

"You're lucky; I was just preparing some sake. Here," he chirped happily, while handing the nervous man a small porcelain dish.

Iruka took it and tried to relax as Kakashi poured the warm liquid into both of the cups, then sat in the cushioned armchair adjacent to the couch.

"So... You aren't angry about what I said?" Iruka timidly questioned.

Kakashi looked over at the younger man blankly, nothing registering even slightly on his pale face.

"You know, at the Mission Room?" Iruka said, a bit confused.

"Maa... Don't worry about something as trivial as that. People have said worse to me before. I can handle a little criticism," Kakashi stated, still smiling under the mask.

The Chuunin flinched inwardly at the casual tone. Kakashi spoke of the horrible things Iruka had accosted him with as though he really didn't care, but had he known the taller man more intimately, he might have heard the minuscule catch in his voice and seen the hint of depression concealed in his eyes.

"But it wasn't true. I was just caught up in the moment and let myself go. No one should be disrespected like that," Iruka tried explaining, but Kakashi just waved his hand, indicating his boredom with the subject.

"I don't care, Iruka-sensei. Really. Now let's just enjoy ourselves for a bit."

Finally starting to feel comfortable in his new surroundings, Iruka settled into the couch and took a long sip of the soothing drink in his hand.

--------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

1 Two hours, three and a half bottles of sake, and not even a flash of Kakashi's face later, the two had settled into a contented silence, simply enjoying the other's company. The relaxed atmosphere was possibly due to the copious amounts of alcohol in their system's making things a bit fuzzy and pleasing, but it was still a nice way to spend an otherwise dull evening.

"You really are a good teacher, you know," Iruka said hesitantly, finally breaking the comfortable quiet. Kakashi laughed softly.

"You really aren't going to let that go, are you?" Iruka blushed at this, looking at the ground and wondering if he was even capable of forgetting about the conversation earlier that day.

"How can I make it up to you?" Iruka pressed.

"How can I convince you that there is nothing to be made up for?" Kakashi countered. Iruka gazed into Kakashi's light grey eye, and saw no hint of sarcasm or insincerity. He sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Why are people so scared of you? You really are a nice, normal guy." Kakashi stared at Iruka's sweetly innocent face for a moment, wondering if there was deeper meaning to those words, then genuinely smiled.

"I know now why people are scared of you. Those students of yours must be perfectly behaved; always petrified with fear." Iruka sighed again, though this time with frustration instead of relief, and rolled his eyes.

"I wish that were true. You know Naruto, though, and this year's students are not much better. Yesterday, I had a student burst into tears during a lecture, and when I thought she was finally consoled, I turned to see that she was merely distracting me so that the other kids could sneak out. Then she kicked me in the shin and ran."

They exchanged horror stories about students of the past and present, though ultimately Iruka won. By now, the sake they had drank and the natural affinity for one another was loosening lips and more personal topics arose.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Iruka? You seem like the type to have a cute little girl to cook you meals and for you to buy flowers for at every opportunity." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Iruka turned a vivid shade of pink, averting his eyes before replying.

"I haven't really... I mean, I don't know exactly what I want in a partner..." He stuttered helplessly. Kakashi studied the carefully, and a flash of hope went through him.

"This may be easier than I thought..." He murmured. Iruka looked at his new friend, confused.

"Iruka," Kakashi started, "Are you gay?" The younger man glanced up sharply, searching Kakashi's partially exposed face for signs of repulsion or disgust. Unfortunately he found no evidence of any emotion whatsoever, and opted for taking a chance and telling the truth.

"Yeah, I guess I have for my entire life. I never really had any crushes on girls in school or anything. Not that I'm boy-crazy or anything, but-"

No, Iruka wasn't just suddenly shot down by enemy Ninja's blow dart. He wasn't even thinking twice about practically baring his soul's deepest secret to the guy he hadn't said five consecutive words to prior to this afternoon. He wasn't simply tongue-tied. Well, not quite. Iruka was ever so rudely interrupted by the smooth pink muscle of Kakashi's tongue trying to force it's way down his throat, and quit possibly succeeding.

Iruka began to pull back, dumbfounded, when a pair of strong arms curved around his head and long, lean legs straddled his hips. The mouth, so hot on his, didn't stop questing for a second, and Iruka felt himself falling into the kiss, responding with just as much passion he was receiving.

When the need for air consumed them, the two Shinobi parted, delicate strand of saliva still connecting their lips, and rested their foreheads together.

"Wha- wha..." Iruka gasped uselessly.

"I have been wanting that for so long, Iruka. Please..." Hearing that breathless, begging tone lit a fire deep in Iruka's body and he linked his arms around Kakashi's middle, closing the distance between them for another amazing kiss. This time, however, Kakashi's hands did not stay idle. Trembling with joy and anticipation, they explored the tan body, slipping under Iruka's shirt to toy with the small, dark, protrusions, squeezing and rolling them in his pale fingers. Iruka moaned into the mouth on his, then pushed Kakashi away a bit.

"Please, I... I want to see... your face, Kakashi," he forced out, almost choking from the lack of oxygen resulting from their exploits. The mask had been torn away and was pooled like a small scarf at Kakashi's clavicle. The pale man sat still while Iruka inspected his surprisingly soft-looking face, straight nose and pointed chin countered by boyish cheeks. When the teacher was finished, his expression relaxed happily and brown eyes glowed.

"Beautiful," he whispered, kissing the tip of Kakashi's perfect nose.

"I can't even compare, Iruka-chan," Kakashi replied, attacking Iruka's lips and chest once more. He then moved his head, trailing loving kisses down the jaw line, ending at the chocolatey brown neck and sucked loudly.

"Ahh! Ka... Kashi..." Iruka panted. His nimble hands moved quickly, ridding Kakashi of his vest and undoing the bottom half of his Jounin uniform. The white-haired Ninja followed suit, then stood up, holding on to Iruka, and pulled off both their shirts and pants so that they were clothed only in boxers. He paused, looking to Iruka for permission. The shorter Chuunin took the pale hand in his tan one and led the way to what he assumed was Kakashi's bedroom. He found it, stripped his boxers, and made himself comfortable. Kakashi could have drooled, nosebled, and passed out at the sight before his eyes, but he kept his cool. He stared openly at the dark, muscular body, a certain impressive appendage catching his attention, mouth hanging open with no cloth to catch it, and swayed on his feet.

As Iruka lay on the bed, stretched out like a cat and looking quite enticing, it occurred to Kakashi that he had not the slightest idea of how to begin. He deliberated upon how to bring this up inconspicuously, realized that stealth would be too time-consuming in a situation where he did not want to be patient, and said casually, "Yeah you're gonna have to explain to me what to do."

"Don't tell me you're a virgin?" Iruka asked incredulously, a look of astonishment clearly written on his face.

Kakashi gave him a scathing look that would have given cause for a lesser man to seek counseling for treatment of mental anguish.

"No, I'm not. However, for a good portion of my life, I considered myself to be straight, and thus, practiced sexual acts accordingly. Then you came along, and... well, now I am more than willing to try something different. Unless... you don't want to do this..."

No way in hell was Iruka about to pass up this perfect opportunity.

"No! I mean, no, I do want it. I guess I can coach you through it..." He blushed at the thought. Kakashi took advantage of his distraction and crawled onto the bed, hovering just over the tan young man still lost in thought. When Iruka realized that he had been daydreaming, a look of lust glazed over his face (and a little drool at the corner of his lips, but no one has to know about that), he slapped himself mentally. Why was he just imagining all the mind-blowing things Dream Kakashi would do to him when he had Real Kakashi perched on top of him?

Kakashi leaned down to nip at Iruka's exposed neck. His words came in a lusty purr.

"Let's get started, shall we, Sensei?"

------------------------

Yeah, that's the end.


End file.
